When Darkness Prevails
by The Jet Black Hotel Mirror
Summary: Troubling visions and surprising events...


HEY GUYS!! It's me again…the writer-who-has-a-scary-imagination. LOL  Well I sort of re-revised this fic. I would like to especially thank BecJedi for pointing out some things to me. Thanx a lot!!!!!!!!!!!! J 

W. H. E. N.   D. A. R. K. N. E. S. S.   P. R. E. V. A. I. L. S. 

Flashback #1

**_Mother, oh mother, please don't go, _******

**_If you do, I'll miss you so, _******

**_Mother, oh mother, heed my tears, _******

**_Mother, oh mother take away all my fears, _******

**_Mother, oh mother don't leave me please! _******

The childhood poem rang in Anakin's ear as he stared at the lifeless body of his mother. He gently laid her down on the sand. His blood boiled, and the Darkness that had been entrapped in his heart for so long, crept out. 

**_'You animals will pay for this.' _******

He lit his lightsaber and finished all the Tusken Raiders- men, women and children. "Go to sith's hell!" he screamed, as he slashed off the head of the last creature. With that, he took his mother's body to his speeder and gently folded a blanket around it. Her eyes were still open, so he closed them for her- the eyes that would never again open, just like the darkness in Anakin would never leave him…

*****************************

Flashback #2 

**_Lost is my heart, _******

**_My angel has taken it with her to the_******

**_Fatal grounds. _******

**_No longer my eyes sparkle, _******

**_For my soul has also been torn away from within_**_. _

"Padmè!" Anakin screamed in torment and anguish as he looked at the contorted body of his angel. Again he felt helpless, just as he had felt when his mother had died in his arms…and now his angel was dying. Padmè painfully opened her tearful eyes. It was evident that she was fading away very quickly.

"Ani, I….love ….you. Take care… I…love you…and always….will."  With that, Padmè closed her eyes forever, and her face finally wore a placid look.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  

He squinted at the wounds through his puffy, red eyes. The wounds had been made by lightsaber cuts….Jedi?!   

**_'The accursed Jedi will certainly be hearing from Darth Vader…' _******

**********************************

Flashback #3

 " 'Master', this is the moment you've been waiting for all your forsaken life" Darth Vader said mockingly, "you were always jealous of me… you know it, that's why you always kept me behind! 

"Anakin, that is not so… you know…" Obi-Wan trailed off. There was obviously no use. Anakin was dead. Obi-Wan continued to struggle to control his anger. Yes, he _had_ been waiting for this moment, and he didn't feel bad to say it… after what Vader had made him go through, there was nothing better than this. Vader had killed his old padawan. Yet at the same time, Obi-Wan felt heavily reluctant. Reluctant? Well, _of course_ he would feel reluctant. Who likes to face their former 'padawan' in battle anyway? He was so confused, on instinct he thought of him as his padawan, but later he would think of Vader as a monster machine. Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted by the black hooded figure in front of him: 

"What are you waiting for? Slaughter me… or get killed by me… just like your old man got killed by the sith." 

Surprisingly, this _really _got through to Obi-Wan.  "You bloodthirsty tyrant." Obi-Wan hissed. He ignited his lightsaber, with the green light taking on a menacing look. Vader had done a good job of raising the Jedi's temper. Now, he could take advantage of his anger, but… 

Right. Under. Left.  Swing. Blow. Salute. Return. Whoosh. Swing. 

"And that sith who killed Qui-Gon was killed by me. And just like that sith, YOU will meet your fate."

Obi-Wan wasn't feeling very confident right then. Anakin was so much stronger than he had been before, than he _remembered_ him from before. He longed to again see his handsome padawan, with his delicate smile and his beautiful, innocent blue eyes. But not anymore. He had totally changed. Now, he was just this ruthless, cruel tyrant twisted into darkness…but wait! He wasn't Anakin… was he? The two kept on fighting until suddenly, Vader slipped towards the edge and fell into the bloody, bottomless pit. 

"Anakin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

For a minute Obi-Wan just stared at the mouth of the volcano with wide eyes. After recovering from his stance, he let his head hand low as he slowly walked away. He had failed and lost his beloved friend and son. 

*************************************************************

**_"Hope is beautiful because it exists forever. The galaxy revolves around it. It is the only thing that is always left. No matter what the situation is, hope is always there…waiting." _******

This is only parts of some quote that I remember. I heard it a long time ago- a long time ago, when I used to be Obi-Wan's apprentice. Now I don't believe in love, hope and happiness anymore. They don't exist. Period. That quote is a total lie. It is a total lie just like that infamous Jedi Order that deceived me. Only Darkness exists in my life- it's a place where I can hide from the light and…_truth. _Now the truth kills me, it burns my soul. My soul? My soul is no more. Now it is merely an evil spirit. Evil? Who's evil? The Jedi or me?  I am ever so confused! 

************************************************************

**" _In that deep abyss that's otherwise known as my heart, are seas of pain.  Black waves of guiltiness repeatedly crash down on the surface of the water…and seagulls of sorrow fly overhead bringing back winds that tauntingly blow back forgotten memories of regret…_."   **

Every night I suffer from the same disease; the disease of guilt. Every night I breathe the same air; the air of regret. Every night I taste the same food. The food of pain. Every night is as inevitable as death, yet death seems not an easy possibility for me…at least for now. 

*****************************************************************

****

**_"It comes to me like a disease,_******

**_But I know not, _******

**_It swallows me whole, _******

**_Containing every last space within me, _******

**_But I know not, _******

**_Its arms spread like lightning,_******

**_Cradling me gently, _******

**_But I know not,_******

**_It stays everlastingly,_******

**_But I know not. _******

********

**_It takes my soul,_******

**_Leaving none of it uncontaminated,_******

**_But I know,_******

**_Its arms spread like wildfires, _******

**_But I know,_******

**_And do not stop it. _******

**_Why? _******

********

**_It is my pain, _******

**_My anxiety, _******

**_But most of all it is my _******

**_Darkness. _******

********

**_It smothers me,_******

**_Swallows me whole. _******

********

**_In its darkness,_******

**_I forever seek refuge. _******

********

**_Now I know nothing else,_******

**_I am in its life, _******

**_Bonded like _******

**_One,_******

**_Its darkness hovers over me with an eternal shadow, _******

**_I'm swallowed in its vague and vehement abyss, _******

**_Its intense fire burns my soul, _******

**_Everlastingly. _******

********

**_Its spirit takes my soul _******

**_And _******

**_'I'_******

**_Am no more. _******

**_'We'_******

**_Are only _******

**_One."_******

Now Darkness has swallowed me. It controls me. It is I. I am it. There is no more glory; at least not the glory of Light. It is dead, and I am alive.  For me to be alive is for death and Darkness to be alive. The darkness is my passion… but what _really _is my passion? My passion is all about how many people have died, are dying, and will die…all because of me. Evil, you would think, but what else _can _you expect from me? Who _really _am I? "I" am a dark, mechanical, heavy-breathing mask that veils my face, and my life, my truth, and my……_fear_. I am no longer Anakin, _I am Darkness_. 

**_'….I've become a monster for eternity. There's no turning back. This is my destiny: the Darkness, and in me it will always prevail…'_******


End file.
